A Sunny Day
by Kyuu333
Summary: Another day under the blazing sun, and Yuki Onna wanders around the house to look for Rikuo...One-shot. Mild TsuraraxKubinashi. Rated just in case.


It's another random idea for a one-shot fanfiction! This time, it's NOT POKEMON. *shock* But yeah...Nurarihyon no Mago is a pretty new manga, and unknown to most people, so I doubt that barely anyone will read this, but oh well. R&R if you want, I hope you like! TsuraraxKubinashi pairing, of course. Maybe a little OOC, but I'm not sure.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, which is why this is called a fanfiction. It's an awesome manga so far, though. GO READ IT!! **NOW.** Thank you.

* * *

The short, black-haired girl wandered around the giant Nura household, her expression pouting but worried at the same time. Her thick kimono dragged along as she ran, sandals tapping on the wooden floor.

"Rikuo-sama???" she kept calling out. Stopping for a second, she paused in front of the giant garden, starting to pout even more. "Where did he go!? He's always disappearing..." she sighed, scanning the vast garden. At first, she saw no one; everyone usually just crammed themselves in the house when the weather was this hot. The heat bothered the girl as well, but she could always cool herself off immediately. She was the ice youkai, Yuki Onna, after all. Finally, looking to one of the trees, she spotted someone sitting casually on one of its large, shady branches. Curiously, she moved closer. Spotting a little glimpse of brownish hair, she immediately jumped to conclusions.

"RIKUO-SAMA!!!" she yelled, running over. The person, surprised by the sudden outburst, slipped and fell off the tree, landing directly on Yuki Onna. They both fell flat on the ground, and the ice youkai finally realized that the person that fell was just a body, with no head attached to it. A normal person would've freaked out, but she knew otherwise.

"Owww!!!" a voice exclaimed from overhead. Yuki Onna looked up to see a head floating down with a pained and annoyed expression. It hovered just above the body's shoulders, with no neck connecting them. "What was that for, Yuki Onna!? That hurt!!"

"Oh! It's Kubinashi," Yuki Onna muttered, looking a little surprised. "I thought you were Rikuo-sama! Why do your heads both have to look the same from the back???"

"Tch!" Kubinashi sighed. "And here I was, about to take a nap..." Yuki Onna frowned deeply at him.

"How can you be so relaxed when Rikuo-sama's gone missing!? I can't find him anywhere!! He might be in some kind of danger!!!" she exclaimed.

"**Or** he might've gone to hang out with his friends or something," Kubinashi pointed out, glaring with annoyance at the uptight bodyguard. The girl put on her pouting expression again.

"There's still a chance that he's been in an accident, or...!!" she ranted on, listing all the bad things that could've happened to the young master.

"Geez!! Just calm down, already!" the neck-less youkai snapped. "I'll help you look, okay!?"

"...Okay," Yuki Onna sighed, finally stopping her blabbering. She was starting to stand up again, but then realized that their scarfs had tangled together. She sighed again, this time in annoyance, as she sat back down and started to fiddle with the knot. Kubinashi frowned and followed her lead, his head floating in different directions to get a better view of the tangles. They were so into untangling the knot that they didn't really notice each other. When the scarfs were finally separated, they both looked up and froze, eyes widening. They were facing each other, a bit too close, their lips only about two centimeters apart...

Yuki Onna squeaked and jerked backwards, her face turning completely red, as Kubinashi's head flew back at the same time, blushing as well. "Wh-wh-wh-wha...!!" the girl stuttered, turning away sharply, hands touching her cheeks in embarrassment. Kubinashi spotted something at the corner of his eye, and turned just in time to see something dive back into the garden's pond, sending frantic ripples through the clear surface. The neck-less youkai knew better to assume that it was just a koi, and his blush deepened, feeling very uncomfortable that someone saw the incident. The two of them stayed like that for a while, until a new voice broke the ice.

"Tsurara? Kubinashi??" someone asked curiously from the wooden balcony of the house, using Yuki Onna's human name. The ice youkai's head snapped up, thankful that most of the blush had gone away by then.

"R-Rikuo-sama!!!" she exclaimed, running over to the boy. "There you are!! Where have you been!?" Rikuo looked to her with a puzzled expression.

"I just went out for a few minutes with my friends to buy some shaved ice and ice cream..." he explained, still looking confused. Yuki Onna glanced back at Kubinashi, who managed to glare at her with an "I told you so" look.

"B-but!! You have to tell me about these things before disappearing all of a sudden!" the girl argued. "Do you know how worried I was!?" Rikuo stared at her for a second.

"S-sorry...I forgot," he said simply, looking away with embarrassment.

"Well, never forget it again! Come on, let's get you in the house. It's really hot outside!!!" Yuki Onna pulled the young boy towards the house. "By the way, Rikuo-sama...you didn't...see anything just now, did you?" she asked in a loud whisper once they were out of earshot. Rikuo looked back at her with a completely clueless expression.

"No...why?" he asked innocently.

"U-um, no reason!!" the girl squeaked quickly, looking away to hide her reddened face.

_'Tsurara's acting kind of weird...'_ Rikuo thought to himself. He shook his head after a moment and let it drop. _'It must be the heat...'_

----------

Back in the garden, Kubinashi watched them leave silently. His hand reached up and touched his lips for a brief moment, but he dropped it quickly. Then, he turned and glared dangerously at the pond.

"Kappa, you did NOT see anything, UNDERSTAND?" he growled. Small bubbles surfaced in the water, echoed by the water youkai, Kappa's muffled giggle. Kubinashi's eyes narrowed, and, grumbling to himself, he stomped off, looking very irritated. His head trailed slightly ahead of his body, still blushing very slightly.

**The end...?**


End file.
